Air Magic (MM7)/Spells
These are the Air Magic spells in Might and Magic VII: For Blood and Honor. Normal level : Costs 1 spell point. Causes the Automap to reveal the location of points of interest. Duration is 1 hour per skill point. * Normal: Locations of creatures are shown. * Expert: Location of treasure is shown. * Master: Other points of interest are indicated. * Grandmaster: Casting cost is zero. : Costs 2 spell points. Slows the party’s rate of descent so it doesn’t take damage from falls. * Normal: Duration is 5 minutes per skill point. * Expert: Duration is 10 minutes per skill point. * Master: Duration is 1 hour per skill point. * Grandmaster: Faster recovery rate. : Costs 3 spell points. Increases all characters' resistance to Air Magic. Duration is one hour per skill point. * Normal: +1 resistance per skill point. * Expert: Resistance increase is doubled. * Master: Resistance increase is tripled. * Grandmaster: Resistance increase is quadrupled. : Costs 4 spell points. Fires small balls of lightning which bounce around until they hit something or dissipate. Each spark does 2 points of damage plus 1 per skill point. * Normal: Three sparks are cast. * Expert: Faster recovery. Five sparks are cast. * Master: Even faster recovery. Seven sparks are cast. * Grandmaster: Fastest recovery. Nine sparks are cast. Expert level : Costs 5 spell points. The party leaps forward sixty feet, taking no damage from the jump. The player must use the forward arrow key or the party will leap straight up. * Expert: Basic recovery. * Master: Faster recovery. * Grandmaster: Even faster recovery. : Costs 8 spell points. Slows down incoming missiles (like rocks and arrows) so they only do half damage if they hit. * Expert: Duration is 1 hour plus 5 minutes per skill point. * Master: Duration is 1 hour plus 15 minutes per skill point. * Grandmaster: Duration is 1 hour plus 1 hour per skill point. : Costs 10 spell points. Fires a bolt of lightning at a single target. Damage is 1-8 per skill point. * Expert: Basic recovery. * Master: Faster recovery. * Grandmaster: Even faster recovery. Master level : Costs 15 spell points. Makes the party invisible to creatures. If the party speaks or attacks, the spell is broken. Invisibility cannot be cast when hostile creatures are nearby. * Master: Duration is 10 minutes per skill point. * Grandmaster: Duration is 1 hour per skill point. : Costs 20 spell points. Creates a thunderclap implosion around a single target by destroying its surrounding air. Damage is 10 points plus 1-10 per skill point. * Master: Basic recovery. * Grandmaster: Faster recovery. : Costs 25 spell points. The party can fly for the duration of the spell, which is 1 hour per skill point. * Master: For every five minutes the party is in the air, an additional spell point is drained from the caster. * Grandmaster: No additonal spell point drain. Grandmaster level : Costs 30 spell points. Calls twenty stars from the heavens which smite and burn creatures in a large area around the target creature. Each star does 20 points of damage plus 1 per skill point. Only works outdoors. Category:Might and Magic VII spells